


A merry Christmas, honey, everything here is beautiful...

by myonetruelove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grounder Bellamy Blake, Grounder Octavia Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/myonetruelove
Summary: Canon Divergent - Bellamy and Octavia are grounders, part of Trikru. Takes place post season 2 with some obvious differences.It's Christmas time and Clarke has never celebrated it. Bellamy decides that he has to show her the best Christmas ever and maybe he can finally admit to her how in love with her he is.





	A merry Christmas, honey, everything here is beautiful...

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to my secret santa!!! I had a hard time with this and it’s basically just fluff, but I like it and I’m hoping that you do too! As of now it is unedited, but will update when I’ve had time to have it looked over. 
> 
> Title is from Merry Christmas Baby by Otis Redding.

"Are your eyes closed?” Bellamy’s voice was gruff next to her ear, his breath ruffling her hair. 

 

Clarke laughed. “Yes, they’re closed. I promised you I wouldn’t peek.”

 

“Well sometimes you can’t be trusted so I just needed to make sure.” Bellamy took ahold of her arm and began to lead her forward.

 

It had been just over three months since the 100 had landed and about a month and a half since she had killed over 300 people at Mount Weather when she had pulled the lever that irradiated Level 5 to save not only her people, but the Grounders that had taken them in. Trikru had found the 100 shortly after landing and Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln had fought to convince Anya and then Lexa that they could be trusted. After killing all of the people who had resided in Mount Weather, Clarke hadn’t been able to face what remained of the 100 or the survivors of the Ark so she’d fled to Trikru where she had hidden away with Bellamy.

 

Today was a day that he had called Christmas Eve, and Clarke recalled learning something about the holiday when they had studied Earth’s history, but it wasn’t something that they had celebrated on the Ark. When Bellamy had found out that she had never celebrated Christmas, or even really knew anything about it, he had made it his mission to make sure that she had a wonderful Christmas. Clarke wasn’t sure why he was so adamant about it, but he’d gotten up early to go hunting so that he could spend the rest of the day teaching her about Christmas.

 

“Now, there are stories about how Christmas used to be something different, back before Praimfaya, but we celebrate it as a day of family, or our kru.” Bellamy’s voice was quiet as he led her into a dwelling of some type.  “It’s about spending time with the people we love.”

 

The way that he said it, sent a shiver down Clarke’s spine. He was spending the day with her, so what was  _ that  _  supposed to mean? 

 

Before her thoughts could run away from her, Bellamy suddenly let go of her arm. “Okay, you can open your eyes.”

 

Clarke slowly opened her eyes and her jaw dropped in awe. They were inside Bellamy’s cabin, where she had been staying while she was staying with Trikru. There was a fire going in the fireplace, there was a beautiful tree in the corner - a fir tree if she remembered correctly and on the table sat piles of pine cones, berries, and acorns. She had no idea what any of it was for, but it definitely had not been there when she had left in the morning. “What is all of this?”

 

“Well the tree is something that we usually just do as a clan, I’ll show you that one later, but I wanted to make sure that you got a chance to really experience it so I got one for the cabin.” Bellamy walked over to the table and picked up a handful of berries. “We’ll string these and the acorns and wrap it around the tree. Then we’ll add the pinecones. From the books I’ve found, it looks like they used to put lights and shiny balls on the tree, but we don’t have that so we use what nature provides us.” 

 

He walked over to where a large log sat. “And this is going to be our yule log. We’ll decorate it with berries and branches and then burn it until tomorrow. It’s supposed to keep the evil spirits away. Honestly, I just think it smells good.” He picked up a wreath. “And this is for the door - it’s made from holly berries and ivy. And this is mistletoe...it’s hung and then if two people end up standing underneath it, they kiss.” He shrugged as pink began to tint his cheeks and ears as Clarke just continued to stare at him, no words coming out.

 

“Bellamy….I…” Clarke shook her head. “You did all of this for me?”

 

Bellamy’s blush deepened. Maybe he had gone a little overboard, but he had wanted to show Clarke their traditions and also make sure she knew just how important she was to him. And if she figured out that he was completely in love with her, he wouldn’t complain. 

 

“I just wanted to make sure that you got to experience Christmas.” He paused as he stepped closer, taking her hand into his. They’d been doing that a lot more lately, the touching was fairly regular occurrence - even if neither of them had noticed. “I know that you’ve been having a hard time since Mount Weather, I just wanted to make sure that you enjoyed yourself.”

 

Clarke’s smile was sad, but she gripped his hand harder. “Thank you, Bellamy. That means a lot to me.” She looked around. “So where do we start?”

 

Bellamy grinned as he pulled her towards the table. They spent hours stringing berries and acorns before placing them on the tree. And Clarke had to admit once they put the pine cones on, the tree did look really pretty. Clarke hung the wreath on the outside of the door, waving to Octavia and Lincoln as they passed by. Once the log was decorated they threw it into fire and it made the cabin smell lovely. 

 

As she was cleaning the table she found four socks sitting there. “What are these for?” A smile slid across her face as she raised her eyebrows at Bellamy.

 

“Those are the stockings. There’s one for you, me, Octavia and Lincoln. They go on the fireplace. We fill them with nuts and berries. It’s nothing overly exciting, but we’ve been doing it since Octavia was little so I do it every year.” The blush was back on his face and Clarke couldn’t help, but think that she liked that look on him.

 

When she and Bellamy had first met, they had butted heads. It was Lincoln and Octavia that had originally approached herself and Wells, and when they had brought Bellamy the next day the two of them had been at each other’s throats. At the time Clarke had thought that they didn’t stand a chance at making a truce. Not if it depended on Bellamy, but he had proven her wrong. Of course she had been glad of that fact, especially given that she now considered Bellamy one of her closest friends.

 

Clarke nodded. “So what of this do you usually do every year?”

 

“The stockings, of course, the log, and the wreath. Also, Octavia and I exchange gifts on Christmas day. And the village does a tree so we help decorate that as well.”

 

“Gifts?” Clarke sighed. If he and Octavia exchanged gifts, that meant that he’d gotten something for her, because that was the kind of person he was. She didn’t have anything to give to him or anyone else - except maybe she did. She had been doing a lot of drawings since she came to the village. So she could probably give them some of the drawings.

 

“Yes, but don’t worry, we don’t expect you to have a gift for us.” Bellamy smiled. “We know that you didn’t know anything about Christmas until a few days ago.”

 

“But you have a gift for me, don’t you?”

 

BEllamy shrugged. “Well, yes, but that’s because I knew about.”

 

“Yeah, that’s not how that works.” Clarke rolled her eyes as she brought the stockings to the fireplace where she found nails already in the mantle. She quickly hung them before turning back to Bellamy. “I'm pretty sure that I have something that’ll work.”

 

“You don’t have to-” Bellamy cut off when Clarke touched his arm.

 

“I want to Bellamy. Isn’t that what you said Christmas is all about? Spending time with the people you love, letting them know that you care?”

 

It was Bellamy’s turn to nod. Now if only Clarke could understand just how much he cared about her - how much he loved her. It would probably be better if he just told her, but he didn’t know how she felt about him. He knew that she’d had something with that weasel Finn before his girlfriend had fallen from the sky, so he was sure that she was wary of men. But he would  _ never _ hurt her like that. 

 

There was a knock at the door, drawing both of their attention. Clarke got there first and was pleased to see Lincoln and Octavia on the other side, a container of something in Lincoln’s hands that was steaming. “Hey guys! What’s that?”

 

Octavia pulled Clarke in for a hug. “Merry Christmas!” She turned to Lincoln. “This is Lincoln’s famous eggnog. It’s strong.”

 

Clarke glanced at it curiously, but turned to let them inside. “What is eggnog?”

 

Lincoln laughed. “You don’t actually want to know what’s in it. But you have to try it. It’s a Christmas tradition.”

 

“And it’s not quite as strong as Monty and Jasper’s moonshine.” Octavia laughed as the first time that she had tried it, she hadn’t believed that it was as strong as they claimed. She had quickly regretted that.

 

Lincoln poured each of them a glass and they all sat and watched as Clarke took a small sip. It was an interesting combination of flavors that she couldn’t even begin to describe and it was pretty good. The kick from the alcohol she felt fairly quickly and it made it even better. She smiled. “That’s really good.”

 

For the next few hours they sat around, drinking eggnog as the Grounders tried to teach her what they called Christmas carols - which would’ve been fine except they were teaching her in Trigedasleng. Clarke had learned quite a bit of the language living in the Trikru village, but it wasn’t enough to help her learn the songs. But even though she couldn’t join in, it was nice listening to them as they sang. It surprised her when she’d first heard Bellamy sing as it wasn’t a skill she had expected from him. 

 

After night had fallen and they were preparing for their meal, Octavia suddenly looked around. “Wait, Bell, where’s the mistletoe?”

 

“Oh, I must’ve forgotten to hang it.” Bellamy suddenly was looking everywhere, but at his sister. It had been Octavia’s idea that he hang it since as she’d put it - he couldn’t man up and tell Clarke how he felt - maybe he could use the mistletoe as an excuse to kiss her. While he’d mentioned it to Clarke he hadn’t actually planned on hanging it. He didn’t like Octavia’s plan, but that wasn’t unusual.

 

“Well that’s fine.” She found it sitting next to the table. “Lincoln, would you mind hanging it up for me?” She smiled up at him.

 

Lincoln melted as soon as she smiled. It was something that Clarke had noticed right away. Lincoln would do anything for Octavia and she would do the same for him. She’d never seen two people so devoted to one another and she hoped that one day she’d be able to find the same.

 

Once Lincoln had hung the mistletoe, Octavia stepped up next to him. “Guess we have to kiss.” She laughed as he swooped her up in his arm, bending her backwards before kissing her soundly. Clarke had to look away when it went on longer than she would’ve thought necessary.

 

“Really?” Bellamy cleared his throat as he caught Clarke’s eye. “If you’re going to do that you can go somewhere else besides my cabin.”

 

Octavia laughed when Lincoln set her back on her feet. “Don’t be jealous, Bell. One day you’ll meet a girl that you want to sweep off of her feet. Who knows, maybe you already have.”

 

Bellamy glared at his sister. He should’ve known that she wouldn’t be able to resist goading him about Clarke. He just needed to get her to understand that he was in no rush and he’d tell Clarke when he was ready. Maybe. Or maybe he’d never tell her, but that was his decision to make.

 

Octavia just shrugged before turning back to the cooking. Bellamy had caught a few small rabbits and they roasting those along with some vegetables that the Ark had grown and given to him the last time he’d gone by to update Wells on how Clarke was doing. They all moved around the small cabin, working together to get the meal done when suddenly Octavia squealed. 

 

“Kiss! Kiss! You’re under the mistletoe, you have to kiss!” 

 

Both Clarke and Bellamy looked up and Octavia was right, they were standing under the mistletoe. Bellamy frowned a little as he met Clarke’s eyes. “We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to.”

 

“But it’s a tradition, right? And I’m supposed to be learning your traditions, right?” Clarke stepped a little closer to Bellamy. “I don’t mind.”

 

Bellamy took a deep breath. It was just a kiss, nothing to stress out over. He leaned down, his eyes falling shut after he watched Clarke’s fall shut. And then his lips were on hers and it was even better than he’d imagined. A spark shot through him as she sighed against his lips, her mouth opening slightly under his and he took advantage, deepening the kiss as his hand cupped her jaw. His tongue brushed hers and they both moaned. 

 

“Okay, okay! That’s enough!” Octavia yelled. “I don’t wanna see that! I mean just get a room already.”

 

Bellamy and Clarke broke apart, both blushing and slightly out of breath. They just looked at one another for a moment before looking away. They both quickly continued on with preparing the meal, refusing to look at the other.

 

Dinner was quiet and a little tense, but both Lincoln and Octavia tried to keep the conversation going. Once they were done Octavia stood quickly, pulling Lincoln to the door with her. “We’re going to go check out the village tree. Maybe we’ll see you there.” Without waiting for a reply they quickly left the cabin.

 

Bellamy and Clarke sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before both trying to talk at the same time.

 

“Clarke-”

 

“Bellamy-”

 

They laughed together, their eyes meeting for the first time since the kiss. Bellamy got up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up so that she was standing in front of him. “Look, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable Clarke.”

 

“You didn’t. I was just a little embarrassed, because I had forgotten that Octavia and Lincoln were in the room.” Clarke’s face lit up, a little embarrassed to be explaining it to Bellamy.

 

“Yeah...me too.” Bellamy took a deep breath, once again cupping Clarke’s jaw. “I’d really like to do it again, but first I need to tell you that I’m in love with you. I think I have been since the first time we met.”

 

Clarke laughed. “But all we did was fight!”

 

“I know and I’m pretty sure that’s when it started.”

 

Clarke leaned into him. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you that I was in love with you so I’m very glad to hear that.”

 

After that there were no more words as their lips crashed against one another’s. They didn’t make it to see the village tree that night and in the morning when Octavia knocked on the door for their gift exchange she heard her brother call out and it was a few minutes before he answered the door. He was shirtless and when she looked behind him she found Clarke wearing the shirt that he had been wearing the night before.

 

“Oh, thank goodness! You finally got your shit together!” Octavia hugged her brother before pushing her way inside. That Christmas was the best Christmas that Bellamy had ever had and Clarke was the only gift that he needed. And they would always remember their first Christmas together.


End file.
